


Spun Gold

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bath Time Tales [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddliness, Durincest, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence was too loud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



> For my beloved Isa who I have dragged into this fandom kicking and screaming anf now she hates me (but not as much as she loves me so I count it as a win :3)
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom which is odd considering I have loved Tolkien and these books since I was very small. Maybe seeing it on the big screen is what did it. Anywho, comments are wonderful so please leave some XD  
> Enjoy

The first night the Company spent in Rivendell was one of weary acceptance. They needed the aid of the Elves, as much as Thorin grumbled about it, and most were glad of good food and soft beds. After the dwarves and their little hobbit had eaten their fill (and it was an experience watching Bilbo eat) a tall, dark haired Elf led them to their rooms. They were each given small, airy rooms that looked out over the valley. Every room had a large bed and a steaming bath waiting for them. Some of the older dwarves looked at the baths with deep suspicion and firmly ignored them. Others, like Thorin, Bilbo, Fili and Kili, Ori and Gandalf sank happily into the hot water, glad to wash away the road dirt.

All were happy with their lot apart from one. 

Kili stepped from his bath feeling disgruntled. Something wasn’t right but he couldn’t put his finger on it at first. He dried himself and dressed in his breeches and a loose shirt, flopping face first onto the soft bed. That’s when it hit him what was wrong. It was too quiet. Oh, he could hear the Elves singing, the sounds of water and wind, but he couldn’t hear Fili.

They had been together every day of Kili’s life, sharing every second of every day for years. And now as he lay in this delicately carved room, bereft of Fili’s noises, Kili felt utterly alone. And wrong. He missed his brother like he would miss a limb. He missed Fili’s humming as he got ready for sleep, missed his laugh, the candle light glittering in his golden hair, the warmth of his blue eyes as they crinkled at the dark haired dwarf fondly. He missed the subtle smell of Fili, warm fur, clean sweat and something dark and earthy that was just his brother. 

Kili forced his mind to cease its wandering. In that direction lay madness. Long had he known his feelings for his brother were not, entirely, brotherly. He wanted Fili, wanted him to crush Kili to his powerful chest and claim his little brother for his own with powerful kisses and hard thrusts. He wanted Fili to look at him with lust and fondness and possessiveness. He wanted his golden brother to be in love him. Just as Kili was in love.

Pushing himself up from the bed, needing a distraction for hopeless thoughts, he decided to annoy Fili until he was tired then curl up in his brother’s bed, forcing the older dwarf to curl up with him. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted but it would have to do.  
Bouncing out of his room and into the one that had been allocated to his brother, Kili shoved the door open without bothering to knock. And froze.

Fili was just standing up from his bath, water streaming down his broad back, running over the sculpted contours of his arse and down his powerful thighs. Kili couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t force himself to leave and give his brother the privacy he deserved for a moment. The sight of all that golden skin, so close and yet so very far, was torturous.  
“Kili, if you’re coming in then hurry up and shut the door.”

The sound of Fili’s fondly exasperated voice jolted the dark haired dwarf from his thoughts and he felt his face grow hot.  
“I…I uh…I’m so sorry. I’ll just…” he stammered, moving to leave the room.  
“Oh don’t be so silly. It was too quiet without you. Come in and close the door,” Fili chuckled, stepping out of the bath and strolling across the room, bare arse naked.

Kili pushed the door shut, its click loud in his ears. He prayed his brother would put some clothes on, at least wrap a towel around himself, something, anything to end this torture! He must have made some noise of distress because Fili was facing him now, blue eyes focused on his younger sibling, a small frown on his handsome face.  
“Is something wrong, Kee?” he asked, moving towards the young archer.

Staring at his brother’s chest was causing all kinds of unfortunate things to happen in Kili’s breeches. The way the fading light caught the golden hairs, threw tantalizing shadows over dips and ridges of defined muscles made the brunette’s mouth go dry. It was almost inevitable that his eyes would go lower. The sharply defined abdomen, the curve of Fili’s hip, the deep vee of muscle that ran down to his… Kili jerked his eyes away, swallowing thickly. That was him effectively ruined forever.

“You can look if you like, Kee, I don’t mind.”  
Kili snapped his head round to look into his brother’s face. There was an unusual huskiness to the blonde’s voice and his eyes were very dark. Kili felt his face burn even brighter as a slow, predatory smile slid over Fili’s normally sweet face. With a deliberate sway in his step, the older dwarf began to stalk towards his brother.

“I know you like looking at me, Kili. I have seen your eyes on me, seen the way your breathing hitches when I touch you.”  
Shaking his head mutely, letting his loose, dark waves of hair obscure his face, Kili tried to back away. This wasn’t his brother, this lustful, teasing creature. Any second now Fili would laugh at his little brother’s foolishness and use this moment to mock him endlessly. Refusing to look at the object of many a sleepless night, Kili reached blindly for the door only to be stopped by his brother’s hand on his wrist.

“There’s no escaping me, Kee. I know you want me; it’s no good denying it. Your own body betrays you,” Fili smirked; free hand reaching down to rub tantalizingly over Kili’s trapped erection.  
“But… I never… You don’t think of me like that!” Kili protested breathily, trying not to grind against that big hand. “Do you?”  
“Oh Kili, do you really think that I haven’t noticed you? How beautiful you’ve become? I’m not blind little brother but I couldn’t very well act on how I felt when I had no idea if you felt the same or even saw me at all.”

Removing the hand from the front of Kili’s breeches, the older dwarf brushed dark locks away from his brother’s dearly loved face, cupping his lightly stubbled cheek.  
“In all the wide world I believe there is no other who fits me as perfectly as you, little one. I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you and been IN love with you only a short time less. You are my heart, Kili, my reason for all that I do. I am incomplete without you.”

Fearing his heart would burst with joy or he would embarrass himself with tears, the young, dark haired dwarf threw himself into his brother’s arms, kissing him soundly, tangling his fingers in spun gold tresses.  
“I love you,” he murmured into Fili’s mouth. “With all that I am, with all that I have, I am yours, completely and utterly. Oh Fili, I have loved you every day of my life. You are the moon and stars and gold and silver to me. I love you!”  
“I should think so too,” the blonde laughed, tugging his beaming sibling towards the bed.


End file.
